1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting apparatus, and more particularly to recessed lighting fixtures, and still more particularly to an adjustable lamp holder assembly and modular trim system for recessed lighting.
2. Discussion of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97, 1.98
Adjustable light holders are known in the art. Apparatus known and improved upon by the present invention is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,124 to Schubert. This patent discloses a light fixture including a light fixture assembly and an angle adjustment assembly movably connected to the light fixture assembly so as to move rotationally relative to the fixture assembly and a rotation adjustment assembly movably connected to the angle adjustment so as to move angularly relative to the angle adjustment assembly and to maintain a fixed angle between the rotation adjustment assembly and the fixture assembly. The rotation adjustment assembly orients and fixes a lamp relative to the fixed angle and the rotation adjustment assembly maintains the fixed rotational orientation when the lamp is replaced with another lamp.
Additionally, trim assemblies for recessed lighting systems are well known. Exemplary patents and patent applications showing background art include U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,076, to Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,896, to Burgess, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,846, to Kelmelis.
The '846 patent to Burgess teaches a recessed lighting aperture edging device for surrounding the periphery of an orifice formed in a ceiling or wall. It includes a perforated planar rim extending from a trim lip for covering with layer of settable material after installation to form a surface finish. A flange extends in the opposite direction from the lip for insertion into the orifice and defines an inner surface of the orifice which extends substantially orthogonally to said surface finish.
The '076, to Jacksen shows a porous flange device for mounting construction hardware or trims flush with the finish surface plane of a wall or ceiling. It includes a porous flange projection having a trim and an outer surface edge with an opening which surrounds and lies flush with the outer surface of the trim. The porous flange projection outer surface edge is porous and provides a guide for the setting material forming the surface finish.
The '846 to Kelmelis describes another exemplary flush trim collar assembly.
Other background trim assemblies of note include: Patent Application Serial No. 2003/0161153, by Patti, which teaches a ceiling light with a square bezel or trim that has multiple holes. Patent Application Serial No. 2005/0183344, by Ziobro et al, teaches a circular mud ring with holes for a ceiling opening. U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,076, to Jacksen, teaches a porous square flange for a ceiling light. Other module trim assemblies for recessed lighting systems are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,083,153 to Sumpter; 3,130,949, to Erhardt, et al; 6,082,878, to Doubek et al; 5,588,737 to Kusmer; 3,609,338, to Kripp; 5,083,248, to Troy; 4,336,575, to Gilman; 3,815,857 to McFarlin; and 4,703,406, to Elliott et al.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventors are aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicants' acknowledged duties of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described herein.